Pressekonferenzen des Weissen Hauses
center|link= Hier werden Pressekonferenzen von John F. Kennedy, Präsident von Amerikanien und dem Kennedy Reich veröffentlicht und für die Nachwelt erhalten. Da der Präsident mehrmals täglich eine Pressekonferenz abhält, werden aber nur diejenigen von besonderem historischen Wert berücksichtigt. leftAchtung: Diese Seite unterliegt aktuellen Entwicklungen und ändert sich daher laufend! Wir schreiben den: - 208}} Hier geht's zu den Archiven. center left 30. März Liebe MitbürgerInnen, Muss ich erläutern, wie sehr ich vom Ergebnis der Debatte im Völkerbund angepisst entäuscht bin? Heraus kam gerade mal nur eine Resolution gegen das Eingreifen Rammsteins. Nicht, dass ich selbiges gut finde, im Gegenteil, Resolution 2/56-25 war ja auch meine Idee, aber ganz ehrlich, von allen Resolutionen war diese am unwichtigsten. An solchen Tagen hätte ich am liebsten Lust aus dem Völkerbund auszutreten, diesem teuren, überbürokratischen Sauhaufen, der ausser dummen Geschwätz nichts, aber auch gar nichts zu Stande bringt. Ich werde das natürlich nicht tun, wer weiss, vielleicht kommt ja irgendwann - irgendwann - mal etwas gutes von dieser Palaverbude. Die Hoffnung stirbt zu letzt. John F. Kennedy left 25. März 1802 Georgiens Kriegserklärung und Dixies and uns Liebe MitrbürgerInnen, Seit Stunden werde ich dazu gedrängt, eine Stellungnahme abzugeben. Mir ist auch klar, dass dies notwendig, ja sogar dringend ist, aber mir fehlen ehrlich gesagt die Worte. Die Welt ist mal wieder ein einziges Tollhaus. Fassen wir es noch mal zusammen: In Tanitgrad wird ein übereifriger Leserbriefschreiber von unbekannter Hand mittels Bügeleisen zu Tode gefoltert. Das ist schlimm und bedürfte einer sorgfältigen, kriminalistischer Ermittlung. Stattdessen erklärt man - naja, was heisst "man" - König Antoine erklärt einfach der Dixie-Confederation den Krieg. Und warum? Wir können nur diffus vermuten, dass er denkt, dass der oder die Täter aus Dixieland stammen. Sie können sich gar nicht vorstellen, wie satt ich es habe, dass überkandidelte Herrscher dauernd Morde zum Anlass nehmen, um ganze Weltkiege vom Zaun zu brechen. Und wer mir jetzt vorhält, ich hätte damals den Borealienkrieg auch wegen eines Mordes, so wie wegen einer Entführung begonnen, so war das A. etwas anderes und B. habe ich persönlich aus der Geschichte gelernt. Wie auch immer. Natürlich hat Geoge Bush diese Kriegserklärung erwidert und uns auch gleich mit den Krieg erklärt, ebenso wie diesem debilen König Antonio von Venezuela. Na toll. Ich habe lange mit mir gerungen, ob ich diese Rede diplomatisch, geschliffen und geschmeidig gestalten, oder einfach geradeheraus sagen soll, was ich denke. Ich habe mich für letzteres entschieden. Aus meiner Sicht haben ALLE bislang Beteiligten gehörig einen an der Waffel und meine erste Sorge wird es sein, Schaden und Gewalt von Amerikanien und seinen Bürgern fernzuhalten. Wer nun also darauf spekuliert hat, dass ich mich mit fliegenden Fahnen und donnernden Hufen in die Schlacht stürze, der hat bis zum Ärmel in die Gülle gelangt. Antoine: DU bist aus dem Kennedy Reich ausgetreten, DU hast diesen Krieg angefangen, nun sieh zu, wie Du damit fertig wirst - und zwar allein. Dass Deine aus Reichszeiten noch verbliebenen Truppen in Fort Reed und Swift Waters unser Territorium als strategische Basis missbrauchen konnten ist schon das absolute Ende der Fahnenstange. Wären sie inzwischen nicht weggeritten, liesse ich das Pack einlochen! George Bush: Ich werde Deine dümmliche Kriegserklärung - Ich heisse übrigens Kenned'y' nicht Kennedi - jetzt einfach mal grosszügig ignorieren, wissend, dass Du sie im Zustand geistiger Umnachtung und unter Alkoholeinfluss getätigt hast. Sieh lieber zu, wie Du mit den Georgiern fertig wirst, und den Venezolanischen Clowns, sollten die auch noch auftauchen. Dass ich unsere Westgrenze befestigen lasse ist natürlich klar und sollte einer Deiner fettärschigen Soldaten die Grenze auch nur mit dem Linken Zeh übertreten, hat er einen Satz Kugeln im Wanst, auch das ist klar. Wir verstehen uns also? Fein. Erfreut bin ich von der ruhigen und besonnenen Reaktion des Aztekenreiches. Dem von Felix Cuauhtémoc angekündigten Protest im Völkerbund wird sich Amerikanien anschliessen. John F. Kennedy center left 14. März 1802 Rückreise von König Antoine Nach dem unser Gast, König Antoine IV. heute Morgen nach wieder in seine Heimat Geogien abgereist ist, habe ich mir mal einen ruhigen Tag gegönnt. Einen kleinen Spatzieritt im Frühling, quer über unsere Ländereien, wo bereits die Äcker gepflügt werden. Als ich nach hause kam, fand ich einen Brief von George Bush, Herrscher der Dixie-Confederation auf meonem Schreibtisch. Darin lässt er mir die üblichen Drohungen und Beschimpfungen zukommen, aber auch ein paar beunruhigende Fantastereien bezüglich einer möglichen Rückeroberung von Christchurch und soweiter. Keine Ahnung, ob der Alte einfach wieder mal zu viel gesoffen hat, oder ob er da tatsächlich irgendwelche Pläne hegt. Als Vorsichtsmassnahme habe ich die Grenztruppen verstärken lassen. Man weiss ja nie. John F. Kennedy center left 9. März 1802 - Austritt aus dem Kennedy Reich: Verhandlungsgespräch mit König Antoine IV. Liebe MitbürgerInnen, Nachdem die Uhren heute 06:30 angezeigt hatten und unser hoher Gast, der König von Georgien immer noch nicht aufgestanden war, begab ich mich kurzerhand mit einem starken Kaffee in sein Gemach, rüttelte ihn wach und setzte mich in den grossen Sessel gegenüber dem Bett. Ich kippte noch Sahne und Zucker in meinen Kaffee, fragte ihn wie er geschlafen hatte und noch ehe er anfangen konnte, mir seinen Traum zu erzählen, erklärte ich das offizielle Gespräch zum Austritt seines Landes aus dem Kennedy Reich für eröffnet. Als erstes fragte ich ihn nach seinen Gründen. Er antworte, dass Differenzen bezüglich der Werte unserer Nationen existierten, so gäbe es in seinem Land zwar gleichgeschlechtliche Beziehungen, vorherrschend sei aber die Heterosexualität. Ich entgegnete ihm, dass die traditionell gelebte Bisexualität im Kennedy Reich ja kein Imperativ darstelle. Letzen Endes sage das Gesetzt des Reiches ja nur, dass die Mitgliedstaaten freie Partnerwahl gewährleisten müssten, nicht, dass sie zwingend die Bisexualität zu praktizieren hätten. König Antoine wich darauf hin etwas aus und kam dann zu seinem zweiten Argument; Den Rosinen. Im Kennedy Reich sind Rosinen ja bekanntermassen steng verboten. In Georgien würden sie aber sehr geschätzt und es mache ihn, den König, traurig dass seine Landsleute der Rosinenlust nur in der Illegalität frönen könnten. Nur ein Austritt aus dem Reich würde es ihm ermöglichen, Konsum, Handel und Anbau von Rosinen zu legalisieren. "Es gibt bei uns immer wieder Demos gegen die Prohibition" sagte er. "Viele Sozialwissenchaftler argumentieren zudem damit, dass eine Legalisierung von Rosinen der organisierten Kriminalität den Boden entziehen würde, denn viele Verbrecherbanden betreiben ein einträgliches Geschäft mit dem Schmuggel und dem Handel dieser Früchte. Mit Ihnen, Präsident Kennedy, ist eine Legalisierung aber nicht zu machen." Das ist es tatsächlich nicht. In diesem Punkt musste ich eingestehen, dass kein Verhandlungsspielraum besteht. "Ihnen ist aber schon klar, dass ein Austritt aus dem Kennedy Reich auch bedeutet, dass Georgien einen wichtgen, militarischen Schutz verliert." gab ich zu bedenken. "Das ist es durchaus, Sir." "George Bush rasselt mal wieder mit dem Säbel und mein Geheimdienst meldet mir, dass es auch in Rammstein und Russland zu Anti-Georgischer Stimmungsmache kommt. Diese Nationen könnten auf dumme Gedanken kommen, wenn seitens des Reichs keine Bündnispflicht mehr herrscht." "Das ist mir alles wohl bewusst, aber im Moment ist mir die Aufhebung der Rosinen-Prohibition das Wichtigste." Nun, was sollte ich noch gross sagen. Der Mann war entschlossen und ich ich zwinge niemanden zu seinem Glück. Ich sagte ihm, dass die Austrittsurkunde am Nachmittag zur Ratifizierung bereit lägen. John F. Kennedy '' center left 8. März 1802 - Ankunft mit Hindernissen Liebe MitbürgerInnen, Wenn ich heute aussehe, wie von einer steamischen Dampfwalze überollt, dann liegt das an den Anstrengungen des gestrigen Tages. Aber der Reihe nach. Nachdem gestern unser Staatsbesuch, König Antoine IV. von Georgien auf dem Erenest Hemmingway Airport in Newburyport ankam und danach per Dampfer nach Brookline weitergereist war, holte ich ihn mit der Staatskarosse am Hafen ab. Wir rollten den roten Teppich aus, liessen die Militärkapelle spielen und Kinder brachten dem Gast Rosen. Das übliche halt. Der König war sehr guter Dinge und schien von der langen Reise nicht übermässig ermüdet zu sein. Er fing sofort an mir zu erzählen, wie es an Bord des Zeppelins war, wie nett die Stewardessen waren und dass eine eine Laufmasche hatte. Als wir zur Kutsche gingen, bemerkte ich, dass der Kutscher nicht auf seinem Platz war. Ein Secret Service Agent nahm mich beiseite und berichtete mir, dass der Kutscher während des Zeremoniells einen Gelbsucht-Anfall bekommen hatte und sofort ins Krankenhaus hatte gebracht werden müssen. Ersatz sei jedoch bereits unterwegs, man habe das Arbeitsamt informiert, uns doch bitte umgehend einen faulen, arbeitscheuen Sack Beschäftigungslosen herzuschicken, auf dass dieser einspringen möge. So warteten wir denn auf dem roten Teppich auf die Ankunft der Vertretung. König Antoine IV liess sich durch diesen Zwischenfall nicht vom Thema abbringen. Detailreich schilderte er mir die Farbe der Vorhänge im Zeppelin, die Form der Tische und dass er den Koch wegen der an Bord servierten Saubohnen gerügt habe, diese seien nähmlich viel zu zäh gewesen. Dann kam endlich der Ersatzkutscher. Es handelte sich um einen Neuzuwanderer aus Rammstein, mit Namen Durkan Stürglüc. "''Alles klar, wo is di Karre Alda?" erkundigte er sich bei mir. Ich zeigte mit autoritärer Mine auf meinen wunderschönen Landauer, der genau vor der Nase dieses Prolls stand. "Ey, DAS da? spinnsu? Wo is Auto? Grosse, fette schwarze Limousine für grosse, fette Politika, weissu!?" Ich verwahrte mich gegen die Andeutung, übergewichtig zu sein und machte Herren Stürglüc klar, dass der Landauer das zu fahrende Fahrzeug sei. Dann stieg ich ohne lange weiter zu diskutieren mit König Antoine in die Karosse. Antoine lobte kurz das weiche Hirschleder der Sitze und fuhr dann mit seinen Erzählungen fort. Ich erfuhr, dass er gebrauchte Kondome auf der Zeppelin-Toilette fand und diese als Souvenir eingesteckt hatte. Dann zog der Wagen endlich an, Stürglüc hatte offenbar den Weg auf den Kutschbock gefunden. Wir fuhren durch Brookline und grüssten die Bürger, die die Strasse säumten und uns zuwinkten. Unser Fahrer meldete sich mit einem unpassenden "Ey,Cheffe! Irgendein Depp hat den Pferden Scheisse in den Auspuff gesteckt und die saut jetzt Strasse ein, voll krass!" Während mir der georgische König die Beschaffenheit der Bodenfliesen auf der Zeppelin-Toilette schilerte, fiel mir auf, dass wir nicht Richtung Weisses Haus, also gen Westen fuhren, sondern nach Norden. Ich wandte mich dem Kutscher zu und machte ihn darauf aufmerksam. "Yo, ich hätte an der Rossevelt-Lane links abbiegen müssen, aber ich fand das Steuerrad nicht" erkärte er. "Wenn Sie links abbiegen wollen, müssen Sie die rechten Zügelleinen nachgeben und die linken vorsichtig anspannen" erklärte ich dem verdammten Fahranfänger. "Ahso" "Und jetzt biegen Sie an der nächsten Seitenstrasse rechts ab. Wenn wir diesen Weg hier weiterfahren, landen wir in Brookline-Schrankhorst und das liegt am Arsch der Welt." "Wieso jetzt rechts? Ich dachte links!" "Ja, vorher wärs links gewesen, bei der Roosevelt-Lane. Das hier ist die Blücherallee. Jetzt müssen Sie rechts in die Taft-Street und dann gehts links in die Nixon-Gasse und danach geradeaus bis zur Red Horse Plaza" "Ok, alles klar, Cheffe!" Ich widmete mich nun wieder König Antoines Erzählungen, die er in der Zeit keinesfalls untebrochen hatte, was aber nicht viel ausmachte, ich fand den Faden gleich wieder, er war immer noch bei den Fliesen. Eine weitere halbe Stunde später - König Antoine IV beschrieb mir den Landeanflug bei Newburyport, was etwas hoffen liess, nun doch nicht Innenarchitektur für Zeppeline studieren zu müssen - hörte ich unseren Kutscher wieder fluchen: "Ey, DA wohnen Sie? Weisse Bude is aba voll Arsch, Alda!" Erschrocken sah ich mich um. Vor uns stand eine kleine, weissgetünchte Holzhütte - die lokale Wettermessstation. "Is ja krass klein! So winzig war nicht mal mein Klo in Rammstein!" "Das ist nicht das Weisse Haus, Sie ignorant!" Ich rang mit der Contenance. "Das ist eine Wetterstation und wir sind hier in Brookline-Schrankhorst! Du meine Güte! Das ist 30 Kilometer in der falschen Richtung!" "Ey, jetzt stress nicht so Alda! Is meine Schuld wenn Karre kein Navi hat?" "Also! Sie fahren jetzt DA runter! Ja, da rechts! dann runter bis zur Wegkreuzung. Und dann halten Sie an und fragen mich, ehe Sie auch nur den Hauch einer Entscheidung treffen, ist das klar?!!" "Yo, alles klar!" Glücklicherweise bekam König Antoine von all dem nichts mit, zu sehr war er vertieft in seine Schilderung des Kioskes am Newburyporter Flughafen. (Nebenbei gesagt stimmt es, dass die dort immer eine veraltete Ausgabe des XY haben...) Als wir losfahren wollten, fing es an zu regnen. Ich erwartete mittlerweile nicht mehr, dass unser Fahrer wusste, wie man das Oberverdeck montiert. Sein "Ey, Kacke jetzt - wo is Scheibenwischer?!" gab mir auch recht. Also stieg ich aus und baute das Verdeck selber auf. Nach einer Weile erreichten wir besagte Kreuzung. "Jetzt links runter!" brüllte ich wie ein Feldherr aus dem Fenster. "Alles klar, Cheffe!" framed|center|Die Fahrt mit Antoine IV. au der Feder des Karrikaturisten der Old York Tribune, Pico Stürglüc riss die Zügel herum, so brutal und unbeholfen, dass die Pferde durchgingen und die abschüssige Strasse runterasten. "Cool, endlich Tempo!" freute sich der Depp. "Die Pferde gehen durch, Sie Spinner! los, ziehen Sie die Zügel!...Nicht an beiden gleichzeitig, sie Vollidiot! Die Viecher stützen sich sonst darauf ab! Nur an einer Seiten damit die Köpfe nach hinten gezogen werden, das bremst sie aus..." Naja, zummindest hätte das vor einigen Augenblicken noch Sinn gemacht, als das Land links und rechts der Strasse noch offen war. Nun aber nahmm Stürglüc die Zügel nach links und steuerte uns voll in eine mit Stacheldraht abgezäunte Weide. Ein Pferd riss sich aus den Sielen, die geplatzen Stacheldrähte verfingen sich in den Rädern und unser Kutscher wurde nach vorne in den Weiher der weiter unten lag geschleudert. Dort empfing ihn eine Schar Gänse auf eher unsanfte Art. Nun rechte es mir. Ich nahm den pitschnassen Kutscher und setzte ihn zu König Antoine in die Fahrgastkabine. Dann fing ich das lose Pferd ein, spannte es an, wickelte den verdammten Stacheldraht von den Rädern ab und manövrierte die Kutsche aus dem Dreck. dann stieg ich auf den Bock und fuhr uns zum Weissen Haus. Einen Kilometer vor Ankunft sass ich ab und holte den Kutscher wieder aus der Kabine: "Ok, jetzt passen Sie mal auf, Sie Null! Sie setzen sich jetzt wieder auf den Bock, damit wir standesgemäss im Weissen Haus ankommen. Es geht ab hier nur noch geradeaus. Das müssten eigentlich selbst Sie schaffen, oder,!" Ich setzte mich wieder zu Antoine IV. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob dieser den Zeitweiligen Wechsel seines Zuhörers bemerkt hat. Jedenfalls war er gearde am Schildern der Reling auf dem Dampfer Newburyport-Brookline. Endlich kamen wir an. Es war schon spät am abend. Die Reise, die normalerweise eine Stunde in Anspruch nimmt, hatte ganze neun Stunden gedauert. Ich war fix und fertig. Wir zeigten dem König sein Gemach und er freute sich über die Qualität des Bettes. Ich fiel danach in meines. John F. Kennedy center left 3. März Staatsbesuch aus Georgien Liebe MitbürgerInnen, Wie Sie vielleicht schon erfahren haben, erwarten wir in 4 Tagen den Besuch von Antoine IV. König von Georgien in Brookline. Auf dem Tagesplan werden neben üblichen Konsulationen, Denkmalbesuchen, Festbankette und Ehrendokotoraten auch das Gespräch über Georgiens Austritt aus dem Kennedy Reich sein. natürlich betrübt mich der Austritt eines Mitgliedstaates, aber ich betone nochmal, dass wir kein imperialistischer Bund sind, der Völker gegen ihren Willen festhält. Wenn Georgien denkt, seinen Weg besser ohne das Reich gehen zu können, dann sei es so. Der bürokratische Aufwand ist natürlich beträchtlich. Es gibt eine ganze Reihe von Details, die es zu regeln gibt, von den Zöllen bis hin zur Rückzahlung von Staatsdarlehen. Ich bin aber zuversichtlich, hier mit König Antoine zu einem für beidseitig zufriedenstellenden Abschluss zu kommen. John F. Kennedy left 27. Februar 1802 Einführung der Todesstrafe Liebe MitbürgerInnen, Wie mir soeben mitgeteilt wurde, hat die Georgische Regierung beschlossen die Todesstrafe wieder einzuführen. Georgien ist ein befreundeter Staat und es liegt mir fern, mich in dessen innere Angelegenheiten einmischen zu wollen. Ich sage nur: Die Abschaffung der Todesstrafe hat sich in Amerikanien bewährt. Ich weiss, dass die meisten Menschen mit dem Bauch und emotional eher für die Todesstrafe sind, so wie das auch Starkolumnist Wolly vor einiger Zeit recht gut umschrieb. Natürlich gibt es so richtig miesen Abschaum, von dem man den Planeten am liebsten gänzlich befreien möchte. Der Verzicht selber zum Mörder zu werden hindert den Staat jedoch nicht, einen maximal harten Strafvollzug, wie zB Alkikatz zu pflegen. Wer dort einsitzt, wünschte sich, er wäre in Georgien... Etwas Sorge bereitet mir der Delikkatalog, auf den die Todesstrafe steht; Mord, Tierquälerei und Vergewaltigung - meinetwegen. Aber "psychopathisches Verhalten?" Da müsste man die Hälfte des amerikanensischen Senats an den Galgen bringen. Oder nahezu alle Old Yorker Droschenkutscher. Wo zieht man die Grenze? Wer ist einfach nur ein bisschen Scheisse und wer bereits ein richtiger Psychopath? Das ist doch wie mit diesen ADS-Kids: Früher nannte man das "schlechte Erziehung" heute gibts Pillen für's ruhigsitzen. Kommt Morgen der Henker, wenn ein Lehrer die Schnauze voll hat? Naja, ich spreche dann mal vorsorglich eine Reisewarnung an alle Spinner, Borderliner, agressiven Egozentrikern und sonstigen Ekeln, Georgien betreffend, aus. John F. Kennedy left 30. Januar 1802 Viel Lärm um ein altes Bild Liebe MitbürgerInnen, Frostig sind derzeit nicht nur die Temperaturen draussen, sondern leider auch mal wieder auf dem internationalen Parkett. Sicher wisen Sie mittlerweile alle aus der einschlägigen Presse von jenem wutentbrannten Telegramm, welches mir die Regierung von Wales vor Tagen zukommen liess. Ich erspare Ihnen den gesamten Inhalt dieses Fakels, Auszüge daraus sollten genügen : "Ihr widerliches Kennedy-Gezücht werdet es büssen"..."Wir erwägen ein Commando zu JFK's Entführung zu entsenden, um ihn im Tower einzukerkern"..."jetzt ist eine neuerliche Invasion Irlands fällig" und so weiter und so fort. Was nun hat Cardiff so erzürnt? Es handelt sich um dieses alte Bild aus dem Jahre 1760, das dem britischen Massenblatt "The daily Sun" zugespielt wurde: center Darauf zu sehen ist, wie man unschwer erkennen kann, mein Vater und ein von ihm erlegter Lindwurm. Meine Mutter steht auch daneben. Das ganze dokumentiert ein Jagdausdflug, den meine Eltern vor nunmehr fast 42 Jahren in Wales unternommen hatten. Damals war das nichts ungewöhliches. Der Jagdführer war ein ortsansässiger Farmer, der für seine Dienste gut bezahlt wurde und sich so oder so regelmässig ein Zubrot dadurch verdiente, in dem er begüterte Jagdtouristen auf die Fährte des recht einzigartigen, walisischen Wildes führte. Drachen, wie der Lindwurm auf dem Bild, stehen heute in Wales unter Schutz. HEUTE. Wie gesagt, damals hat man sich nichts weiter dabei gedacht. Statt nun also täglich das Volk mit reisserischen Schlagzeilen über die "feudalen, dekadenten Kennedies, die unser Land ausbeuten und dessen Wappentiere ermorden" aufzuhetzen, solte man sich sich wenn schon, an der eigenen Nase fassen. Ich habe hier eine Ausgabe des Daily Sun von 1758, in der 30 Drachenmünzen pro erlegtes Einhorn ausgeschrieben werden. Also tut jetzt verdammt noch mal nicht so scheinheilig. Nein, ich befürworte die Drachenjagd nicht. Wenn es sich nicht um nachgewiesene Schaddrachen handelt, die Dörfer überfallen und Vieh reissen, gibt es keinen Grund, diese Kreaturen zu töten. Drachenfleisch ist ungeniessbar und ein Leben ohne Handtaschen aus Drachenleder ist zumutbar. Aber ich kann erstens nichts für das was mein Vater tat als ich gerade mal 3 Jahre alt war und zweitens hat das wie gesagt, damals jeder getan. Ich hoffe wirklich, dass sich diese leidige Angelegenheit bald legt. John F. Kennedy center Kategorie:Pressedienste Kategorie:Amerikanien